Nuestro Momento
by Monica.DxC.Chris.fan
Summary: One-Shot Chris penso que nadie lo haria cambiar a como todos lo conocemos, pero no habia conocido lo que era el verdadero amor, alfin encontro el momento perfecto para demostrarselo... Contiene Lemon bastante explicito.


Bien, es un fic Lemon basicamente solo eso xD, uhm Denise, es una OC que yo cree para la "novia perfecta" de Chris solo para aclarar xD ehm espero les guste, si te trauma lo "pornoso" no lo leas xD sino pues dale :D

le doy el credito tambien a 2 amigas mias que me ayudaron a escribirlo (sisi entre las 3 lo hicimos ¬w¬) uhm Marilyn y Andrea si lo leen algun dia xD

Chris McLean no me pertenece (aunque quisiera ¬w¬) le pertenece a Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch

* * *

><p>Chris POV's<p>

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no se como termine teniendo a Denise en mis brazos, unos cuantos besos tornándose cada vez mas intensos me hizo perder la razón, ella me correspondía, era el momento perfecto, los dos, juntos, no hacen falta palabras para saber que estábamos de acuerdo, era un momento especial, NUESTRO momento... La amaba tanto que quería demostrárselo de todas las maneras posibles. Yo la abrazaba como si nunca quisiera soltarla mientras la besaba con pasión y ella revolvía mi cabello, sentía su agitada respiración sobre mis labios, comencé a besarle el cuello descendiendo lentamente mientras le acariciaba ese hermoso cuerpo que siempre anhele y ahora alfin era mio.

-ch..chris..- decía entre gemidos, subí mi mirada posándose en la de ella, le acaricie el rostro a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces entendí. Le quite la blusa sutilmente y ella desabrocho mi camisa mientras le daba cortos y dulces besos hasta que toda la ropa había quedado en el suelo, me quede admirándola por un momento, era tan hermosa, desde el primer día que la vi sentí algo que me hizo cambiar por dentro, la amaba.

La recosté en el sillón suavemente, acercándome a ella, lucia algo asustada, le dedique una mirada curiosa haciendo que sonriera nerviosa -Te amo- le dije reclinándome hacia ella -Y lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz- termine besándola mientras me adentraba en ella, hizo un audible gemido sujetándome de los brazos con fuerza, comencé a moverme levemente mientras ella me veía con esos hermosos ojos marrón. -Te amo tanto- susurro contra mi pecho y sus manos volvieron a mis hombros.

La abracé cerca de mi cuerpo escondiendo mi rostro entre sus cabellos, cerré mis ojos disfrutando la sensación de ella gimiendo en mi oído.

-Denise, estas haciendo que me vuelva loco- gemí tratando de mantener la cordura

-bien- dijo respirando contra mi piel.

Baje mis labios hacia su cuello, levemente besando su clavícula, ella se retorcía con mi toque, respiraba entre cortadamente. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi cabello, su cabeza caía hacia atrás.

Denise se levanto y se sentó frente a mí, sus manos descansaron en mis muñecas por un momento y se inclino para besar mi pecho.  
>Entre cada beso que me daba susurró<br>-Chris... te deseo... ¿tu no quieres esto?- me preguntó, sus dedos recorrían mis muslos.

-Nunca dije eso- cerré mis ojos y tome un fuerte respiro. Besaba suavemente mis piernas hasta llegar a mis caderas. No lo soporte mas, la jale hasta que la senté en mi regazo. Podía sentir su calidez contra mi y mi estomago se contraía de expectación. Nos besamos por largos, varios y dulces minutos...

-Dime que es lo que quieres que haga- dije contra su cuello probándola, negó con la cabeza y por un momento me quede confundido. Sus manos guiaron las mías a sus caderas y se deslizo sobre mi. Un gemido estrangulado salió de sus labios y la preocupación me golpeó.

-Denise ¿estas bien? oh Dios mio te lastime?-

-No no, estoy bien. Solo dame un segundo- se reclino contra mi, su pecho contra el mio.

Una vez que sentí que se relajo yo también lo hice, la sensación de sentirme llenándola me estaba abrumando, nada se podría comparar con esto.

Comenzó a balancearse contra mi, su cálido cuerpo se deslizaba fácilmente contra el mio. Cerré mis ojos y recline mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Denise no te detengas- susurre suplicante con mis palabras, su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse alrededor de mi. Sus dedos fuertemente agarraban mis hombros, sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel.  
>El gemido que escapo de su boca era extremadamente sexy. Entre abrí mis ojos para verla. Por más que yo lo disfruté quería darle el mismo placer que ella me había dado.<p>

La levante y la recosté sobre su espalda, me puse sobre ella sin salir aún, su cabello estaba completamente revuelto, su piel estaba roja y pegajosa por el sudor, era perfecta.

-¿te parece bien?- le pregunte suavemente -Podemos detenernos si así lo quieres-

-si te detienes, te obligare a comer la comida del chef- dijo un poco sin aliento pero con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eres lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida- Dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con mis dedos.

Su reacción me sorprendió, sus caderas se movieron rápido hacia mí, adentrándome más en ella. Un grito entrecortado se hizo en mi garganta -Chris, hazme tuya...-

-Lo que tu desees- Empecé a moverme suavemente, esa clase de dulce tortura estaba sobrevolando todos mis sentidos. Verla retorcerse debajo de mi era sorprendente, Amaba como podía hacerle esto a ella. Era muy difícil no tocarla todo el día, solamente quería hacerla feliz, era mi adicción favorita.

Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura, acercándonos. Su espalda se arqueaba en el sofá y gemía mi nombre -Chris... por favor Chris...-

-¿si mi amor?- susurre en su oído. Recorrí con besos hasta su hombro antes de seguir hasta su hermoso rostro.

-Quiero que tu...- Cerro los ojos mientras hablaba - quiero saber que te gusta esto tanto como a mi- Su corazón estaba frenético en su pecho.

Baje una mano a sus caderas, la sujete con fuerza. La levante un poco mas del sofá, me deslicé con más facilidad. Ella gimió otra vez, su boca abierta con un grito mudo. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza escondiendo esos orbes cafés de mí.  
>Me recline y capture sus labios con los míos, el beso no fue suave, estaba lleno de ansias y necesidad. Sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza mi cuello.<p>

-Chris por favor, por favor...- suplicaba debajo de mi.

El hermoso sonido de su voz y el sentir su piel contra mi me llevo al extremo. Su cuerpo estremecerse alrededor de mi hizo que el orgasmo fuera mucho mejor, no me salí, pero deje de moverme.  
>Sus ojos suavemente se abrieron y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus piernas suavemente se desenroscaron de mi cintura y las dejo caer en el sofá.<p>

-Te voy a hacer esto cada noche por el resto de mi vida- Le sonreí a mi hermosa compañera.

Rio por lo bajo y puso su mano en mi mejilla, gire mi rostro hacia su mano y bese su pequeña palma

-No me opondré a eso- Recorrió sus dedos por mis labios, los besé probando su deliciosa piel.

-Quiero demostrarte que tan bien me haces sentir con cada segundo que estoy contigo. Estoy en tus brazos y puedes tenerme de cualquier forma que desees-

Ella se estremeció entre mis brazos y escondió su rostro en mi pecho...

-Y lo digo enserio- susurre -puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Soy completamente tuyo-

-Chris, yo siento exactamente lo mismo por ti- sonrió viéndome

Respondí con una de mis "matadoras sonrisas" -Te amo- susurre mirándole, sintiendo en mi pecho mi corazón latir tan acompasado al de ella -Te amo...- repetí acercándome a sus labios, rojos por la intensidad y furor de nuestros besos.

-Te amo y siempre lo hare mi Denise- dije sobre sus labios. Buscando con la mirada esas orbes cafés que ahora lucían cansadas pero aun así tan bellas con un destello que ahora amaba. Cerro los ojos sonriendo para mi, dándome un corto beso en los labios

-Yo te amare más- dijo casi retadora al separarse.

Dios ya quiero volver a besarle, la amo tanto.  
>Se acomodó en mi pecho, poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros, apretando fuerte.<p>

-vamos a la habitación- sugerí rodeando con mis brazos esa pequeña y estrecha cintura "cubriéndole".

-aww quiero quedarme aquí y que me cubras- bromeo cerrando los ojos reforzando el agarre entrelazando sus delicadas manos detrás de mi cuello, relajándose al momento, sonreí. Valla, ella si que me hace feliz.

Bese su cabello con lentitud y fui cerrando mis ojos tranquilo, porque ahora éramos uno y sabia que nos amábamos con locura y pasión, sin importar los malos momentos ella seria mi luz y no le dejaría ir...Jamás.

Bien espero les haya gustado x3 ahm tratare de estar mas activa en esto, vere si subo otros fics pero no se primero diganme que les parecio este, dejen sus opiniones, criticas, consejos, saludos (?) xD todo sirve :3

bueno creo que eso es todo, a los demas escritores, hagan fics de Chris D: xD bueno espero que con esta nueva temporada vuelva a revivir esto porque enserio que hay muy buenos fics que valen la pena seguirlos y tambien nuevas ideas por la cuarta temporada, asi que escriban D: xD

Gracias por leer los leo luego n_n


End file.
